Sσ ℓσиg
by scxxpio
Summary: "Viniste a mí, a mi corazón como algo más que un amigo. A tu lado, escondí mi corazón, escondiéndolo detrás de la etiqueta de amigo."


**Bueno, esto originalmente estaba adaptado a otra pareja pero bueno, yo y mis locas ideas de ponerlo con esta pareja(Que en lo personal me encanta)  
No salio como esperaba pero bueno, disfrútenlo ^^.**

**Sin más los dejo leer.**

* * *

A veces me pregunto ¿Por qué no note antes que Jack estaba enamorado de mí?, la verdad es que el amor que tenía hacia mi yo lo confundía con el amor de un hermano, el de un amigo, ese sentimiento que con el pasar de los años calentaba mi corazón, mi corazón helado sentía la calidez del amor. Justo ahora me doy cuenta de estos sentimientos, esos sentimientos que surgieron desde que nos conocimos, que solo escondimos por ser _amigos._

-Ya le di una oportunidad a Jack, sí algo sale mal será una señal de que no debemos estar juntos, pero al diablo las señales -sonreí y me levante mientras acomodaba mi cabello en una trenza que acomodo sobre mi hombro, y dejaba unos cuantos mechones libres- Jack, se que estás ahí a fuera-sonreí divertida al escuchar un "_demonios"_ detrás de la puerta y la vi abrirse-

-Hola…-sonrío tímido y sonrojado, eso me hizo sonreír- ¿T-Te gustaría salir un rato? Esta nevando -me miro y volvío sonreír, esa sonrisa que tanto amo-

-Claro-sonreí levemente y camine hasta él tomándolo de la mano y jalándolo hacia las escaleras-

-¡Espera!-nos detuvimos y lo mire interrogante-

-¿Qué sucede? -le pregunte extrañada-

-Así te vas a congelar…-me soltó la mano y camino hasta el cuarto-

-¿Uh?-me quede un poco confundida- _"Honestamente no se de que se preocupa, a mí el frío nunca me ha molestado"-_pensé mientras miraba mi ropa, unos jeans ajustados, una simple blusa blanca y mis botas-

-Aquí esta…-llevaba en sus brazos una sudadera azul, en la parte de arriba estaba adornada con lo que parecía escarcha, era mi favorita de él. Me la puso él, tomo mis brazos delicadamente y las deslizo por las mangas tan delicadamente, mis manos no se alcanzaban a ver, pues me quedaba muy grande, después me la acomodo, mientras lo hacía sus dedos rozaron mis labios, mis mejillas se sonrojaron y el sonrío y se acercó a mi besando mi frente-

-Me gusta cuando te sonrojas -lo escuche susurrar en mi oído-

-Pero qué dices...-me avergoncé y escondí mi rostro-

-Haha, vamos-tomo mi mano y la entrelazo con la suya, así salimos de aquel viejo departamento y pude observar la nieve caer, comencé a caminar, amaba la nieve, era tan hermosa, había algo en ella que me gustaba, di un par de vueltas mientras atrapaba uno que otro copo de nieve y sentí un par de brazos en mi cintura-

-¿Sabes que te vez muy linda así?-su voz se escuchaba tan dulce y tan sexy al mismo tiempo,Dios, Jack va a hacer que me derrita-

-No, no lo sabía-sonreí levemente y él escondió su rostro en mi cuello, su respiración me hacía cosquillas- Haha-solté una leve risa-

-¿Qué es tan gracioso? –me dijo aún con su cara escondida en mi cuello-

-Haha, tu respiración me hace cosquillas-le dije algo sonrojada-

-¿Qué? ¿esto?-volvió a suspirar- Me gusta tú aroma, me gusta inundar mis pulmones con tú aroma, tú aroma es mi oxigeno-beso mi cuello- y tú piel mi veneno.

-Jack -suspire, este hombre me pone mal, enserio mal-

-Elsa...-hablo con voz ronca y suave- Te amo…-susurro en mi oído, me sorprendí, era la primera vez que me lo decía, a pesar de llevar un largo tiempo de relación, era el primero y se escuchaba tan sincero. Me gire para verlo de frente-

-Jack…-acaricie su mejilla, después acomode un par de mechones que me impedían ver sus ojos, esos ojos azules que tanto amaba, después regrese mi mano a su mejilla- También te amo-junte su frente con la mía, nuestras narices se rosaban y nuestro alientos chocaban-

-Yo te amo más-susurro acercándose a mis labios-

-No, yo te amo más -sonreí y coloque mi brazo alrededor de su cuello-

-No, yo más y punto final-río y me beso, le correspondí de inmediato, amaba sus labios, esos labios que solo me pertenecían a mí. No podía negarlo, Jack había logrado enamorarme. Él vino a mí como algo más que un amigo_, _escondimos nuestros corazones bajo la etiqueta de amigo.

_ "Viniste a mí, a mi corazón como algo más que un amigo. A tu lado, escondí mi corazón, escondiéndolo detrás de la etiqueta de amigo. ¿Tú piensas en esos días como yo lo hago a veces? ¿Lo recuerdas? ¿La agradable brisa, la cálida luz del sol que brilló en nosotros? ¿Lo recuerdas? Nosotros nos parecíamos tanto y tú eras mi preciado amigo, eso era lo que yo creía, pero tú viniste a mí y era tan extraño…"_

**_So long - APink__  
_**

* * *

**¿Reviews?**


End file.
